


What Do You Want?

by mackielars



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Shane being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackielars/pseuds/mackielars
Summary: The new Farmer, Allengarde, decided that she was going to cook breakfast for herself and Marnie's household who she had gotten closer throughout the previous months. Shane, who fell asleep on the kitchen table was abruptly woken with her hubbub, was none too happy with his daily tormentor's presence so early in the morning.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometime between her first year at late Summer and Fall. Shane is at 3 hearts, Marnie and Jas are around 5 or 6.

"What do you get out of this?"

The question came out raspy from Shane's lips. His head hung accurately low considering his current state and disposition. The after-dark debauchery regrets cling onto him like it always does.

Allengarde, who is trying to make some stir fried vegetables to add to the cream and corn soup for breakfast, shrugged without looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

There was silence, then a deep groan. Shane buries his face into the crook of his folded arms placed atop the kitchen table. He was fighting the hangover that wore his entire body down painfully.

"This. Why are you here? What do you get out of this?" he asked again, voice muffled underneath his arms.

Allen flicked the pan up and down in small circular motions to toss food one last time before turning the stove off and turning around to place the meal on the table. Shane panned his head towards her direction to look at her. She was wearing a blank expression. The light of the kitchen and his movements made him groan again, so he turned his head back onto the sweet and gentle darkness of his arms. The sound of a wooden chair gently scraping the kitchen tiles made his ears prick up the worst ways possible and made his head throb even more.

"Why not? Gramps didn't leave me a kitchen. I can only eat so much instant noodles and microwaved food, and your aunt seemed more than happy to have someone prepare breakfast for you guys."

Shane’s patience was thinning, so he opted for silence. But the sound of cutlery clinking softly against glass bowls, her quietly sipping her soup, and crunching on the stir fry somehow grated at his nerves despite the relative silence.

"Stop that," he said softly, too softly that Allen failed to hear it.

"I said, STOP that," he raised his voice and lifted his head to glare at her. Allen stops and looks at him with her brows raised in mild confusion and surprise, then she frowned. They stared into each other's eyes for a few terse seconds, before she spoke again.

"...right. Coffee." 

She stood up and walked around the glaring man, and prepared some coffee for two. She didn't go back to her seat, and instead stood by the machine and waited.

Shane slumped back into his arms again, groaning as his hands hit the table instinctively with a soft thump. He was starting to doze off from the inactivity when something warm and solid brushed against his knuckles. The distinct sound of porcelain softly tapping the wooden table made him lift his head enough to look up at the source. A hand extended from the mug, which he followed up to see a gently smiling Allen.

"Why are you still trying to be nice?" he glared at her when he spoke. "Haven't I been rude enough to you yet?" Shane squinted at the white-bleach haired bastard whose grin seemed to grow. He could not help but roll his eyes when he straightened up at the smell of coffee. She placed a bottle of coffee creamer, a small pitcher of milk, and some sugar in front of him. He just looked at the condiments as his fingers curled around the mug’s handle.

"I dunno. Maybe I want to piss you off, yanno? Kill you with kindness since you're a big bag of dicks." Allen returns to her seat with a huff. "Or maybe I just like Jas and Marnie. Who knows. Why?" The statement ended with a tilt of her mug towards her lips for a small sip. The mug made a soft _*clink*_ when she placed it back down.

Shane squinted and studied her in annoyance, before looking down at her mug. The sight made him grin.

"White coffee? Really?” His voice was mocking. “Black coffee too harsh for Princess Sunshine?" He felt the edges of his lips quirk in what he assumes is a grin that perfectly mirrors his tone.

Allen glares at him from across the table while he sips his coffee with a sense of satisfaction blooming in his chest.

Maybe the morning isn't so bad after all.


End file.
